New Found Love
by MinniOtaku
Summary: One-shot. What happened when Minni my original character catches Lee, her boyfriend kissing Sakura? Lots of Fluff. KibaMinni


I was a little scared to see him. I waited for the nurse to come out of his room, which felt like forever but was only for a few minutes. She was checking to see if I was able to visit or not. I was leaning against the wall by the door. My hands were together in front of me.

Finally the nurse came out.

"You may go inside but he is still resting. He may wake up in a few minutes though." She said softly. I nod and go inside. I see him lying in bed with his head turned toward the window. I walk to his bed. His face looked so innocent and cute.

"Lee…" I call to him softly.

"Mm…" he groaned waking up.

"Minni? He sat up slowly. I quickly noticed his cast on his arm. That fight with Gaara was too sad to watch. I sat on the edge of the bed by Lee. I looked at him.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." I said trying to smile. He looked at me and then looked away. He seemed frustrated.

"Leave…" he mumbled.

"Lee, its okay. I want-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"I don't want you to see me like this…" He continued not to look at me.

"Lee?" I wondered why he was being like this. I'm his girlfriend. Why would he draw me away like this?

"Minni, just leave!" he yelled. I flinched a little in surprise. I touched his other hand without a cast and he snatched it away from me. I stood up and walked out the door. Maybe he just needed some time alone….

The next day I went to the hospital again except this time I brought some flowers, Lee's favorite, Lotus. I couldn't wait to see him and I hope he was feeling better. I walked into the hospital and went straight to Lee's room. When I came to the room, I heard talking and then silence. Maybe someone came to visit. Well that's really nice. I smiled to myself. I assumed it was Gai-sensei. As soon as I walked into the room my heart seemed to have shattered into a million pieces. Sakura was kissing Lee, my boyfriend. I just froze up. This can't be happening. The kiss broke off and both of them looked at me. Sakura was smirking. Lee was blushing.

"Lee…. What's going on…?" I asked even though it was obvious. Lee had an apologetic expression.

"Minni, I'm sorry. It is just that Sakura-" before he could even explain I cut him off.

"Lee…. I don't want to hear it…" I started to tear up. Lee…. Why? I dropped the flowers and ran out of the hospital crying. I ran to a nearby park. I leaned my back against a tree and sat on the grass. I pulled my knees to my chest and just cried. Why would Lee do that to me? **Arf Arf** I heard a dog barking. I wipe my face a bit to see. It was Akamaru. I put my legs down. He jumps on my legs and then onto my chest and licks my face. I faintly smile.

"Now what are you crying about?" Kiba said standing over me.

"Kiba…." I said softly. Tears were still rolling down my face. He started to blush a little.

"You know you look really cute when your crying." He said. I turned my head away. Kiba sat down right next to me.

"You know you can tell me anything." He said. There was a long pause before I could say something. I knew Kiba throughout my childhood so he knows everything already.

"Lee… He… I caught him and Sakura kissing." I hesitated.

"Oh… I see. I'm really sorry Minni." Kiba said. I looked at Kiba.

"You don't have to be sorry." I said tugging on his arm.

"Yeah but…" Kiba put his hand through his hair looking uncomfortable.

"…There are plenty of loyal guys out there for you, ya know." He looked down. I held myself.

"I guess…" There was an awkward silence. **Arf Arf**. Akamaru broke the silence. I started to pet him.

"He's taken a liken to you a lot now." Kiba said. I smiled a little. Kiba reached his hand to my face and started to wipe the tears under my eyes and on my cheeks. I started to blush.

"I'm glad to see you smile." He said looking into my eyes. I look away blushing. Since when did Kiba get so cute? He laughed.

"Oh!" Kiba said like he almost forgot something.

"The moon is going to be full tonight. Do you want to come see it tonight with me? He asked hoping for a yes.

"Um… Okay." I replied.

"Cool. Maybe it will make you feel better." Kiba smiled.

"Maybe." I mumbled. Kiba grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the ground.

"Alright Minni I will pick you up later on at your house." Kiba said still holding my hand He laid my hand on his chest.

'You know…. If I had the opportunity to be with you, I would never ever cheat on you. You're a beautiful girl. Don't change for anyone okay." Kiba said deeply. I started blushing a lot. Kiba lets go of my hand.

'Well see you later." He smiled wide and left.

It was finally night and I was waiting for Kiba to come pick me up. I didn't want to think about Lee. If I did, then I would think about what he did with Sakura. **Knock Knock** Oh that must be Kiba. I opened the door and he was there with Akamaru. I smiled.

"Shall we go?" he suggested. I nod and follow him. He took me back to the park but the forest area. We went deep into the woods and came out to a field. You could see the moon perfectly. We lay under a tree and watched the moon together. It was so beautiful. Kiba scooted closer to me. We were shoulder to shoulder. He turned his body to the side toward me resting his hand on his head. I turned to face him and noticed how close we were and started blushing. I turned my head away.

"Minni…" He called softly. I turned my head toward him again.

"Yes… Kiba?" I almost whispered looking into his eyes. His expression was so serious.

"I…love you…" He said. I smiled.

"I love you too, Kiba." I said. Kiba leaned over me.

"Minni…not like friend love." He looked a bit uncomfortable. I started to blush. He was almost on top of me.

"I'm…in love with you…" He seemed to finally get out. I really didn't want him to say that. I was still in love with Lee.

"Kiba, I can't." I said.

Yes you can Minni. I've always wanted to be with you. I just couldn't find the right moment." He explained. I look away.

"Kiba, it's too late. I'm with Lee." I said. I think I was in denial from what I saw at the hospital.

"He's is the one who cheated on you remember? Just give me a chance. Please." Kiba pleaded.

"I-" I started to say until I felt something pressed against my lips. Kiba kissed me. I was a bit shocked. I pushed him away.

"Kiba, don't" I said.

"Minni…please…I want you so much." He begged. I just started blushing. Kiba looked so cute. He leaned his head toward mine and kissed me again. I kissed him back. I reached my arm up and grabbed his shoulder. He got right on top of me without letting go of the kiss. His kiss became more passionate and I just gave in to him. This felt right but it also felt wrong.

"Mm…" I moaned a little. Kiba lets go of the kiss breathing hard. I try to catch my breath as well. My cheeks were burning so much. Kiba lowers his head on mine and starts to rub my face with his like an innocent puppy. He moves to my neck. Then I felt something warm and wet on my neck. Kiba was licking me like a puppy. I really am blushing like crazy now.

"Kiba…" I called but he continued to lick my neck. Then he kissed me where he licked me. I felt a small pinch on my neck.

"Ow…"I said pushing Kiba off of me. I sit up and feel my neck with my hand. It wasn't bleeding but it stung a little.

"Minni…I'm sorry. I went a bit too far huh?" Kiba apologized. He was blushing as much as I was.

"Yeah, but it's okay." I said. Kiba grabbed my hand.

"Does this mean we are together now?" He asked. I nod. How could I have said no to all of that?

"Minni…you know, you're my first kiss." He said. Now that I thought of it, he was my first kiss too. How weird.

"Same here." I said with a smile. Kiba smiled wide. He wrapped his arms around me giving me a hug.

" I will be your most loyal boyfriend." He said. I put my arm around him as well. Maybe Kiba is the right guy for me. We've been best friends since I was born. My eyes started to get heavy. Kiba lets go of the hug still smiling.

"Kiba, I'm getting tired now." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Let me take you home then" He said. I got up along with him. I glanced on the ground and saw Akamaru sleeping. Kiba picked him up and put him in his shirt. He then laced his fingers through mine as we walked together. I was blushing once again.

We arrived at my house and he turned in front of me

"Tomorrow I'm going to pick you up to go to the hospital to show Lee that your in good hands now." He said firmly. I look away sadly. I didn't want to do that. It would hurt Lee. Kiba touched my face with his hand and pushed my face toward his.

"Remember, he was the one who hurt you." He said as if reading my mind. Kiba kissed me on my lips softly. He moved his face back only a little and looked into my eyes. Then he kissed me again. He let go and looked into my eyes again.

"I love you." He said. His eyes were serious yet relaxing.

"I love you too." I said. I did love Kiba. I've loved him all my life and didn't realize it until tonight. Kiba was my old yet new love.


End file.
